


双重快感

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: FGO - Freeform, M/M, 英灵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 有圣晶石就能为所欲为哦~





	双重快感

1月2日，迦勒底基地中

Saber岛田源氏扛着龙一文字，“呼啦”一声冲进了迦勒底监控室，正打算用咒令干奇怪事情的咕哒子转过脸，她看着满脸兴奋的源氏，露出奸商般的笑容说：“我怎么忘记了，迦勒底的资金除了榨干王之财宝外，还有岛田家二少爷的小金库作为备用。”

“御主！大卫说咒令可以命令从者做一切事情，这是真的吗？”

“那得看你小金库里能拿出多少圣晶石作为交换了。”

当从者和御主目光交汇的那一刻，某种达成交易的暗示弥散在空气中。源氏凑近咕哒子的耳边低声说了两句，同时用右手比划出一个数字，他说：“事成之后，我将支付你这个数量的圣晶石。”

咕哒子看看着这令人满意的数字，面带微笑地向源氏伸出了手说：“感谢岛田先生为拯救人理事业付出贡献。”

 

咒令能做什么？

强制命令从者破坏圣杯、强行让从者自杀……没有人规定过咒令的正确使用方法，只要御主有足够强大的力量，那就会有可能让咒令的言灵成为现实。

那么，作为“人类最后希望”的御主呢？

 

****“我以御主咕哒子的身份下达这道咒令：从者岛田半藏在今天会拥有双倍敏感的感官。”** **

****“我以御主咕哒子的身份再度下达第二道咒令，从者岛田半藏在今天能够与岛田源氏共同感官。”** **

****好了，交易达成。** **

****

****

“报告迦勒底，新宿B区清理完毕。”

当Archer的箭射穿最后一个小混混的脑门时，新宿B区回归了平静，虽然和它成为特异点前有着很大的区别，但也算阶段性完成了“建立新人理”的工作。Saber源氏将龙刃收回刀鞘中，他侧目看着紧皱着眉头的半藏随口问了一句：“怎么了？”

Archer半藏没打算理睬整场战斗都在走神的弟弟，他调整着讯号器的接受装置再一次说道：“迦勒底？迦勒底听得到吗？”

“看起来是故障了。”见状莫名突然兴奋起来的源氏凑到了半藏的面前说，“我们在这里等一会儿吧？”

 

很奇怪。

非常奇怪。

 

半藏伸手扯住了源氏的脸——英灵被召唤后，大多会是自己全盛时期的样貌，而源氏的样子却是他仍是25岁时候的模样。麻雀琥珀色的眼眸委屈地盯着他35岁时候的哥哥，半藏难得没有心软使劲地拧了下去：“你……唔！”询问的话还没有说完，半藏突然脚下一软，源氏赶紧就着被拉扯的姿势一把揽住了他的兄长大人。

“哥哥，你是不是因为和迦勒底切断联络魔力供应不足？”

“……闭嘴。”看着源氏期待的眼神，半藏拍开了他弟弟的脸径自站了起来，他知道源氏在期盼什么，但这里是战场哪里是可以让人胡来的地方？

 

“哥？”脸皮堪比城墙的人无论是从前还是现在都不会考虑地点的问题，源氏凑着半藏的后脖颈，顺着弓手的黑色手套一点点将其褪下……半藏皱起了眉头，他条件反射地握住了快要落地的手套，可没想到这样一来也紧紧地握住了源氏的手。

Saber低声笑了两下，他格外开心地撑开半藏的手，随后严丝合缝地将自己压进了他爱人的指缝中，那黑色手套只得无辜地落在地上。源氏贴着半藏的背脊，轻轻咬了两口半藏的碎发文：“知道为什么今天我总走神吗？”

头发牵扯头皮的轻微痛感在这样暧昧的氛围下，产生了怪异的感觉，半藏靠着源氏明显感觉到身体的变化——这不是灵基因为缺少魔力而产生的的后果。Archer随着他身后Sabe一次次炙热的吐息，慢慢地开始难以支撑自己，战斗中都不曾混乱的气息开始渐渐崩溃……

“相信我，哥哥你需要补充魔力。”源氏顺势将半藏压在了墙上，他拂过那额前的碎发，轻轻地贴上了即将喘息的双唇，就像他当年第一次吻上半藏时那样。

 

可能是被这双琥珀色眼睛中的真诚所蛊惑，也有可能是被这“麻雀”的外表所欺骗，半藏一如既往地在唾弃着他弟弟胡闹的同时，又妥协地将自己栽在了其中。

他总不明白到底是自己的纵容让源氏更加肆意妄为，还是源氏一次次地诱惑让他在这段感情中放低了底线。

 

 

“唔！”扬起的脖子就像是天鹅的脖颈，源氏低下头，就像是捕猎的狮子般一口要了上去。他看不清黑色眼罩下半藏的表情，所以只得逼得他将更多的情绪吐出口。源氏边想着边咬开了半藏的衬衫领子，本就饱满的胸部在情欲的催生下更加挺立，这倒让源氏有些不舍得脱掉半藏的衣服了。

“稍等，哥哥。”

处于黑暗中的半藏忽地感觉压在自己身上的重量消失了，紧接着在短短的几秒钟后，有条冰冷的丝线像是蛇信子般游走在他的胸口，被情欲挑拨起来的热度没有因为这一丝的凉意而熄灭，倒是因为它变得更加难耐。

“源……氏！”

“嘘。哥哥不要急。”

原本好好的西装因为龙刃的刮画而被撕成破败的条状，因为其太过锋利的关系，衣服下被情欲蒸腾的身体上也带上了丝丝条条的红色印记……源氏看着半藏的眼神开始变了样，而半藏的身体随着源氏理性的蒸发越发敏感，西裤被撕扯开的腿不自觉地交叉磨蹭着，这很丢人，但半藏发誓他不知道为什么自己的身体会变成这样，就好像、就好像……

 

源氏抱起半藏，掀开了他的黑色眼罩，平日里总是被任何英灵都要来得冷清和理智的眼眸正在因为他而变得狂热。源氏忍不住吻上了他的专属产物，生理和心里上都得到极大满足的他更加令手中这具身体狂热——咒令奏效了，现在半藏不仅仅拥有比平时更加敏感的身体，并且还感受着源氏身上所传递的情欲。

弓手的身体不可抑制地颤抖了起来，他难以驾驭这具快要不属于他的身体了。

“源氏……滚开！”

“不要害怕哥哥，这是我求御主给你下的咒令。”掀开早就不能再称作是裤子的破布，源氏熟练地摸进了半藏的后穴，比起平时，今天它变得更加湿润，急切地收缩不像是他主人表面那么克制守序，“不要抗拒它，那是我对你的爱情。”抵着半藏的额头，源氏说得很诚恳，而他抵在半藏后穴上的男根也很诚实，粗大涨红的情况能够说明他对半藏所有的欲望。

 

“唔啊！”被压着的人再也无法克制自己的声音，半藏颤抖着叫出了声，身下一寸寸被侵犯顶入的感觉让他眼前一片模糊，而明明是没有被顾及到的前端，此刻也正感受到被紧紧包裹着的感觉。

好紧、好热、好胀……

明明已经有过无数次的性爱，但这次却令人更加疯狂。半藏不由自主拢起了双腿，早已挺硬的前端抵在源氏的小腹上。难以置信，明明是可以随时消散的身体，此刻却有着比身为人类时更敏感的体验。

 

“这不奇怪，我让御主下咒令让你能够感觉到我的感受。”源氏咬着半藏的胸部就像是知道他在想什么似的，又往里挺进了几分，腰部瞬间软下来的人惊叫了一声。源氏绝不会放过他哥哥任何一面，他翻身将半藏整个压在自己身下，一手撑在他哥哥的耳边，一手紧握住他哥哥的手，精壮的腰像是不知疲倦似的一下又一下顶撞着半藏身体中最敏感的地方。

“你……你知道自己有多磨人吗？”源氏喘息着压在半藏的耳边，而后穴像是回答似的贪婪地含着着侵犯在其中的东西，源氏揉着半藏饱满的胸部将自己陷入到这场难以自拔的性爱中，精囊拍打着臀部的声音在无人的B区尤其清晰。

 

被双重快感折磨得快崩溃的人紧紧地抓着他弟弟的手臂，无论是后穴还收前端的快感都令他失控且羞耻，脑中的理智随着快感的冲刷变得单薄，当再一次被转过身能看到身上的人时，理性蒸发了——双腿不由自主盘上了精干的腰，半藏搂上了源氏的脖子，一口咬在了他的肩膀上，随后五指失去了控制力道的能力，它在源氏每一次顶入最深处的时候深深嵌进了Saber的后背肌肉里。

“慢……再慢点。”

源氏捧着半藏的脸，亲吻着从眼角滑落的泪水，可挺进的腰却一点都没有要慢下来的意思，他抓起半藏的脚踝将其拉到最大，随后欺身一口咬住半藏的脖子，将自己插进了最深的地方。被强行深入的人绷紧了脚背，双腿颤栗着接受了这个姿势，生理眼泪不断地落下，半藏呜咽着想要说什么，可出口的却都是断断续续的呻吟——他就着这个姿势半藏被源氏内射了，炙热的液体打在肠壁上，被迫敞开的双腿和后穴没有半点拒绝的机会，小犬牙咬着他哥哥脖子的力道丝毫不愿意放松，直至他吞下所有的精液为止。

 

“……混蛋！”

“嗯，我是哥哥的混蛋。”

舔着半藏脸颊还不愿意将自己拔出来的Saber源氏享受着激情后的温存，他抱着身上还有几片布料的半藏，伸手撩开因汗水而紧贴在皮肤上的短发说：“只要能给哥哥补魔，我愿意成为哥哥最爱的混蛋。”

半藏看着源氏灿烂的笑脸，又看看这适时无人的新宿B区以及变成破布的西装外套。直觉告诉他，可能他弟弟除了求得御主咒令外还多了其他什么。

 

还是算了吧。

半藏悄悄地叹了一口气，自从变成英灵后都已经几百年的光阴了，源氏的小心思不就是那几件事情吗？

谁会比半藏更了解源氏？又有谁会比源氏更了解半藏？

 

-End-


End file.
